


Think About It

by Nigellica



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And how to get it, Background Relationships, Eggsy as the voice of reason, Eggsy is a great friend, F/M, Het, I just want it to be called that, I should never tag things, Implied Eggsy/Harry, Implied Relationships, Merlin shouldn't be in charge of Roxy's missions, Merlot - Freeform, Roxy can be a bit clueless, Roxy has terrible timing, Roxy knows what she wants, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: Merlin keeps pulling Roxy from missions when it's time to engage targets and she can't figure out why. It's time to confront him about it. Things go from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a F/M relationship so I apologise ahead of time for any awkwardness or OOCness, I just like Roxy and Merlin together. And I like that their names together make Merlot. I also couldn't think of a better name, if anyone thinks of something let me know! Enjoy.
> 
> I own none of the characters or anything ever.

“Did you get that Merlin? He has dinner reservations at 7 and is meeting his contact for drinks beforehand,” Roxy informed the legendary Kingsman handler, “There’s still a few hours I could get changed and be there to-”

 _“Thank you Lancelot, I’ve passed it on to Galahad, you can stand down. Good work,_ ” Merlin’s voice interrupted her.

Unseen by the Scotsman Roxy made a face, again. A-fucking-gain. She’d followed the target, gathered the intel but when it comes time to step out from behind the tech and engage the target… it was passed on to someone else. Not that she begrudged Eggsy his part in the missions, it was just… unfair. She was just as capable of seducing a target as any of the men, if not more, after all what they needed charm for she could accomplish with a low cut top.

This was not the first time she’d bitched to Eggsy about it either.

“Look Rox, this is Merlin, you’n’me helped ‘im save the world, he knows you’re fuckin’ good,” Eggsy reminded her as he buttoned his crisp white Kingsman shirt.

“Then why does he keep pulling me off missions before they’re done?” Roxy groaned in frustration from her seat on Eggsy’s bed, “I am just as capable as any Kingsman agent! I beat you for the Lancelot position.”

“You ain’t gotta keep rubbin’ that in Rox,” Eggsy informed her dryly as he tied his tie, just askew enough to make hands itch to touch and fix it.

“Sorry Eggsy,” She gave her friend an apologetic smile, “I just mean, I’m clearly a confident agent, why on earth does Merlin keep pulling me away from concluding missions? It makes no sense!”

“Maybe he thinks you’re too good for it? After all, you did beat me to the Lancelot position,” he responded cheekily, grinning at her rolled eyes, “Maybe you need to look at the missions ‘e pulls you off? Maybe they all ‘ave something in common.”

Roxy made a growl of frustration, “Yeah they’re all interacting with marks, its like he doesn’t trust me not to blow my damned cover!”

The blonde man groaned, “For fuck’s sake Rox! Merlin has faith in your skills, believe me. You’re smart, work it out.”

He shrugged into his jacket and smoothed his hair out again, “I gotta go Rox, I got a mark to seduce and secret plans to steal. Think about it yeah? You’ll work it out. Also me’n’Arry fucked on them sheets, you probably don’t wanna stay there.”

“Dammit Eggsy!” Roxy yelled after his quickly retreating back, “Fucking animal, can’t even change his sheets.”

She grumbled as she left his place to head back to HQ, she had a certain tech wizard to talk to. She wanted it sorted and sorted immediately. Roxy smoothed down what she liked to think of as her little black battle dress. Roxanne Morton was not a damsel in distress to be saved from hard work by the men.

 

OOOOO

 

“MERLIN!” Both the older man and Eggsy’s feed on the screen jumped slightly when Roxy stormed into Merlin’s fortress, “We need to talk!”

“ _Shit Rox, coulda picked a better bloody time,_ ” Eggsy’s murmur came through the speakers as he strode towards the restaurant.

“Galahad, focus on your objective, Lancelot, what can I do for you?” Merlin enquired politely.

Roxy pushed the electronic clipboard and a bunch of papers along the desk so she could sit on it and crossed one leg over the other, ignoring the tech wizard’s scandalised choking as he tried to reorganise his mistreated information.

“You can tell me why you keep pulling me off missions before I can complete them,” Lancelot informed him with a surprisingly sweet smile.

If anything Merlin’s face only got redder, “What do you mean? I always utilise our assets appropriately.”

“Rubbish Merlin, you always send me off for recon but the moment it comes time to engage with a target you pull me back and send someone else. Do you really think so little of me? Don’t you trust me to maintain a cover?” Roxy had to maintain the anger or it would give way to hurt, like it or not the man’s opinion carried a lot of weight for her.

“I- of course not Roxy, I know you can maintain a cover as well as anyone, I have absolute faith in your abilities,” Merlin’s eyes flickered to screens again as if he couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Then why Merlin? We get along don’t we? Do you have a problem with me?”

“ _For fuck’s sake Merlin, just fucking tell her!_ ” Eggsy’s voice growled through the speakers as he fixed his hair in an empty bathroom.

“Focus Galahad!” They both said together, Merlin’s eyes met Roxy’s and they shared a small smile before the young woman’s faded once again.

“Come on Merlin, what did I do?” she almost pleaded.

“Shit Roxy, it’s not you, it is not your fault. It's me I just… I…” Merlin took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his bare head nervously, “I’m sorry Roxy, I just... can’t handle watching you seduce targets, I need time to get used to it.”

His cheeks flamed and he fixed his gaze firmly on the screens, missing the look of pure shock that flitted across Roxy’s face, that was definitely not what she was expecting, “You what?”

Eggsy’s snort filled the room, “Shut up Galahad!” Merlin growled, “Look, I know it’s unprofessional, I’m working on it. I’ll try not to let my attraction interfere with your missions in future.”

“Attraction?” Roxy asked, there was a moment as she let that process… before she burst out laughing.

The balding man’s eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together tightly when he looked at the young woman laughing uproariously, “ _Smooth Rox_ ,” Eggsy mumbled quietly.

“I’m sorry, but the legendary Merlin, pulled me off missions because of JEALOUSY? That’s…” she bit her lip, trying to stifle her laughter, “I’m sorry Merlin but that is adorable.”

“ _You wouldn’t think that if YOU’D walked in on him wanking last time you seduced a target_ ,” Eggsy grumbled and Roxy choked a little, her cheeks filling with colour.

“Shut up Galahad or your next mission will be in Siberia!” Merlin growled.

“Calm down Merlin,” Lancelot said gently slipping off the desk and moving to sit across his lap instead, crossing one leg over the other once again as the black fabric slid up her thigh a little, “We’ll get back to the wanking… later. It’s just nice to know you have such… faith in my abilities.”

He gripped the chair tightly beneath his legs, his fingers whitening as he fought the urge to wrap them around the young woman instead, “I have absolute faith in your seduction abilities,” Merlin gritted out, staring up into slightly hooded brown eyes.

Roxy slid her hands up Merlin’s arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, she leant down with a familiar smug smile, “Good,” she breathed against his lips.

He gave in with a groan and pressed their lips together in a kiss that Roxy returned enthusiastically while one hand slid up, stroking up over his shaved head while the other remained anchored around his neck. She parted her lips to deepen the kiss and the man gave in, his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her breasts firmly against his chest while they explored each others mouths for the first time.

Merlin pulled away first, but only for a moment before his lips were against her neck and Roxy tilted her head to give him better access. She slid off his lap for a second so she could straddle him properly, her dress riding up to reveal her legs entirely while she ground against his slowly hardening cock.

He glanced at her, surprised, Roxy simply grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, sliding them upwards she leant in to murmur against his ear, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this Merlin. Did you realise when you sent me up on that contraption? That I would do almost anything to please you, even go right to the edge of the atmosphere.”

He swallowed thickly, “Roxy, fuck, I-”

“I know Merlin,” she ground her heated core against the hardness in his dress pants and traced her tongue up the line of his neck, “So here’s what we’re going to do, from now on my missions will come directly from Arthur, with no input from you.”

“But-” the older man interjected, pulling away from the heated breath against his ear.

“No buts Merlin, your judgment is compromised, I won’t have my job impacted. So you will give the reigns to Arthur, and then, I am going to ride you hard, here in your office until you won’t be able to walk in here without feeling my phantom heat wrapped around you,” a choked noise forced it’s way out of his throat, “And then later, when you’re finished work, you’re going to come around to my place and take me again. However. You. Want.”

She punctuated each word with kisses down his throat and then leaned back to look him in the eyes, “And then tomorrow night, you’re going to take me out for dinner,” she smiled, “And we’ll see where we go from there. How does that sound?”

“Fucking spectacular,” Merlin breathed, pressing their lips together again for a slower kiss, a promise of things to come.

“Good,” Roxy breathed against his lips, “So where are they? If you’re wanking in here you must have condoms.”

She stood and slid red lace down her legs while Merlin rolled over to a locked drawer to shake the last condom from the box, Roxy raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “My haven’t you been busy.”

“Uh… well…” Merlin tried, cheeks red as the panties Roxy tucked into his pocket as she straddled him once more, fingers deftly opening his trousers to release his cock.

She ran her fingers lightly over his length, conscious of its unlubed state, her thighs clenched, wanting him inside her, “Condom now Merlin, I need you.”

“Fuck,” he fumbled slightly with it as he slid it down his length while she held him steady.

Merlin’s hands on her hips helped lift her just high enough to slide down onto his cock, the pair groaned together at the feeling of filling and being filled. Roxy leaned to the side, drawing a confused look from Merlin, until he felt the computer chair lowering until she could get better purchase. She rolled her hips and with help from the older man’s hands on her hips she started slow, riding his length with well practiced movements.

One of his hands slipped down to press a finger against her clitoris, massaging the fleshy button until Roxy’s muscles gripped tightly around him, her legs trembling, “Oh fuck Merlin, fuck, keep going I just need-”

Even as her muscles trembled she sped her bouncing movements, Merlin’s fingers pressing so perfectly against her until, “Fuuuck-” her passage quivered and clenched around him and Merlin followed her to orgasm with a grunt.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as both tried to calm their racing pulses.

“That was-” Roxy began.

“Yeah,” Merlin chuckled weakly, “So your place later?”

“Definitely,” Roxy chuckled, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

“ _Uh guys? Not to ruin the moment or anything but Merlin! I need an exit, right now!_ ” Eggsy’s voice rumbled through the speakers and if either of their faces could have gotten redder, they would have.

Roxy tried to stand for a moment but her legs were shaking, Merlin simply rolled his chair to the console, wrapping his arms around her to tap at the keys, “Corridor to your left Eggsy, third door on the right will take you out into the alley at the back. The car will be waiting.”

Job done he leaned back and traced a finger down the side of Roxy’s cheek, “Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?”

She laughed and gave the older man a chaste kiss, “I would love to Merlin.”

Roxy stood slowly and Merlin disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up, she pulled her dress down and smoothed it out, he held out her panties and she shook her head, “Return them later tonight.”

They both glanced at the screens at the sound of gunfire, “Dammit Eggsy!”

Roxy snorted and shook her head, “This is why you should have sent me.”

Merlin sighed ruefully, “I know,” he smiled at her, “I’m glad I didn’t.”

She leant down to kiss him again, “Me too.”


End file.
